Friendship and Chinese Food
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Some girl bonding time and a cruel prank gain Luna Lovegood a new friend in the form of Padma Patil.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by [72 Hour Speed Comp], Muggle Cultures: Cherry Blossom Season assignment, March Writing Club's Book Club, Pop Figure Collection, and Sophie's Smut (Or Not, As It Were) on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For [72 Hour Speed Comp] I wrote for the dialogue prompt of "I like this plan". For Muggle Cultures: Cherry Blossom I wrote for task 2 which was to write about Padma Patil. For March Writing Club's Book Club I wrote for (character) Luna Lovegood, (setting) The Three Broomstick, (trait) Cheerful, and (item) Red Dress. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for the Marvel Movie figure of Clint Barton with the prompts Arrows - (emotion) Cheerful, and Bow - (trait) precise. For Sophie's Smut (Or Not, As It Were) I wrote for prompt number 7. Wanton. Word Count is 806. I hope you all enjoy Friendship and Chinese Food.**

Padma Patil watched Luna Lovegood as she got ready for her first date. The other girl seemed really excited as she pulled on her bright red dress with some sort strange pattern on.

"What's she so excited about?" one of the other girls snorted.

Padma stared at the girl in shock. It was no surprise that Luna Lovegood was strange a girl. Or that she didn't have that many friends at Hogwarts either but to act like that was totally uncalled for.

"Why are you so concerned all of a sudden?" Padam questioned the girl. "You've never shown concern for Luna before now."

The auburn haired girl held up her hands as she back away from Luna and Padma. "Never mind then," she snarked at Padma. Adding under her breathe, "Since when are you concerned with Luna either?"

Padma turned to Luna with a cheerful smile on her face. "Do you need any help getting ready for date, Luna?" she asked looking the other girl's outfit over to make sure it was half decent at least. "I do your makeup and hair for you. If you want that is?"

Luna wasn't to used to having anyone in her own dormitory asking her if she'd like their help. She was so taken aback by surprise that she actually agreed to allow Padma Patil to help her.

"Sit down," Padma pointed to the trunk at the end of her bed. She pulled her makeup kit off the bedside table and walked back over to Luna. "Now you have to be very precise when picking out makeup," she told Luna. "You don't want to wash yourself out. But you also don't want to make yourself look like a clown either." She picked out a pink shade for blush for Luna's cheeks.

"Why are you helping?" Luna asked quietly.

Padma started at the question. She'd expected that Luna wouldn't understand why someone would help her here. None of the other Ravenclaw girls had ever really befriended Luna. Or for that matter treated her like she was member of the house.

"Because I want to make up for all the years the other's and I have ignored you," Padma told the younger girl. "I've decided it's really rather not nice the way we treat you. I know this doesn't absolutely absolve me from all the wrong doing but it's a start. So what do you say Luna? Can we be friends?"

"Of course," Luna told Padma. "That's all I ever wanted was to make friends here."

Padma finished putting the blush on as she watched Luna's face. "Then consider us friends," she told Luna. "Now do you prefer lipstick? Or lip gloss? Because I'd go lip gloss if I were. It's understated and quiet like you."

"You would know more about lip gloss and that stuff then I would," Luna told Padma. Picking up a light pink lip gloss Padma applied the gloss to Luna's lips. "Perfect," she exclaimed. "Now I was thinking a french braid would be perfect for your hair."

Luna nodded never having had anyone besides her mother do her hair. And that was when she was very little. "I'd like that very much," she told Padma as the dark haired girl moved around behind Luna.

Padma smiled as she began to braid. Parvati had always praised her on her ability to weave a tight braid. She'd weave her braids tight enough that they curled the hair when they were pulled out. Her fingers moving with nimble dexterity as they braided Luna's long golden blonde hair down her back.

"There you go," Padma said when she finished. "All done." She motioned for Luna to stand up and do spin for her. "You look perfect and I think your boyfriend is going to like this look on you."

"Thank you, Padma," Luna murmured nervously. A sigh left her lips. "Do you think can come with me?" Realizing how that sounded she back peddled. "I mean wait with me until he gets there."

"Sure," Padma told her.

So that is how she found herself sitting for almost three hours in The Three Broomstick with Luna Lovegood. It was upon seeing one of the Ravenclaw boys in Luna's year snickering with his friends that she knew it was just a prank. She wanted so bad to storm over and tell the boys off for laughing at Luna but she could also see how upset Luna was getting over the situation. She put a comforting hand on Luna's shoulder.

"How about we go and get some Wanton soup from the Chinese place that just opened down the street?" Padma asked Luna with a small smile. "It's my treat."

"I like this plan better," Luna smiled as she Padma linked arms and walked out of The Three Broomsticks and toward the Chinese place.

**I hope you all enjoyed Friendship and Chinese Food.**


End file.
